Desde otros ojos
by Esciam
Summary: Porque en el mundo y en la historia, siempre han habido otros cazadores...


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural fue creada por Eric Kripke, si me perteneciera, hace tiempo que esta OC sería parte del canon… Spoilers de inicios de la sexta temporada…

**Desde otros ojos**

Apenas lo vio, sentado a la barra, con un vaso de licor ambarino en la mano, la chaqueta en el asiento de al lado y la camisa a cuadros trasluciendo su cuerpo fornido; Diane supo que él era el hombre que estaba buscando esa noche.

—Por la manera en que miras tu vaso, sé que necesitas desahogarte. —fue lo que le dijo con su muy buen inglés, a pesar del leve acento italiano. Tomó la chaqueta de él, se sentó en el taburete y dejó esa cazadora en su regazo.

Él la volvió a ver. Sus ojos café tenían un algo en la mirada que lo hacía parecer inofensivo, por más que su quijada cuadrada, altura y musculatura, dijeran otra cosa. Diane le sonrió, ella también debía parecer lo más inofensiva posible. Vio como una chispa de interés se abrió en la expresión de él, cuando dijera:

—¿Vas a los bares y te pones a investigar cómo ven las personas sus tragos?

Ella movió la cabeza mientras subía un hombro y sonrió más. Esa vez, él se la devolvió. Diane se congratuló. Sabía que sólo estaría mirando a una mujer atractiva de facciones suaves y bonitas, ojos grandes y celestes, unos bucles gruesos de cabello entre rubio y pelirrojo… y un cuerpo que, aunque con torso algo grande, era muy sensual, enfundado con una camisa lisa, con escote; una chaqueta y pantalones cortos y ajustados. Estaría viendo a la chica de esa noche, y ella quería que mirara sólo eso:

—No, pero cuando alguien me llama la atención, en verdad se la pongo…

Y los dos se acercaron un poco más al otro.

-o-

Dean entró al servicio. El lugar no era lo que se dijera limpio, pero tampoco estaba sucio. Tenía dos orinales y dos cacetas, y estaba totalmente solitario. El cazador fue hacia un orinal y, mientras lo usaba, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho él y su hermano hacía unas horas. Eso de matar a alguien en el cuerpo de un familiar no le hacía gracia, por más que ese familiar fuera el "abuelo materno" casi desconocido para él.

Aún así, aunque había terminado convenciendo a Sam de sus sospechas, que luego fueron corroboradas cuando tuvieron que matar al tipo con el cuerpo de su abuelo, después de que éste lo tratara de asesinar a él; no se sentía aliviado. Para nada. Sabía que eso sólo era el inicio de algo más…

—No te preocupes, Dean…

Casi le dió un infarto cuando oyó la voz de un muchacho decirle eso. Se volvió en seguida y, después de cerrarse el pantalón, se llevó la mano hacia la petaca con agua bendita que escondía en la chaqueta. La sorpresa fue enorme:

—¿Jesse?

El muchacho, serio, gris; simplemente le asintió. Dean no supo qué hacer ni pensar. Hacía casi dos años que no sabía algo de él y, la última vez que lo viera, Sam y él le habían dicho que tenía poderes que no eran, precisamente, un regalo del cielo…

—¿Qué haces…? ¿Dónde has…? ¡Cuánto has crecido! —fue lo que pudo decir. No había retirado su mano de la chaqueta. Recordaba que el chico podía convertir ángeles en muñequitos de acción y que, en teoría, era el Anticristo.

—Ya casi tengo trece años —le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dean esperó algo más, pero Jesse simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, entre él y la entrada, sin alguna expresión en el rostro ni amagos de decir algo más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Jesse pareció cavilar si explicarle algo o no. Finalmente, se dio a la idea de sólo decirle:

—No te preocupes, Dean, nos haremos cargo… Lo siento por esto.

Y, cuando Dean se dio cuenta, el chico había desaparecido, a sus oídos llegaba una música horrible y había dos tipos más en el servicio, vestidos de cuero negro y con peinados puntiagudos. Cuando salió de ahí en busca de Jesse se dio cuenta, por el ruido y la gente bailando vestida extraño al son de una música rock estridente, que ya no estaba en Kansas, literalmente…

-o-

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, impulsada quién sabe por cual mano que, en ese momento, estaba recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con toda la intensidad del beso que se seguían dando. La respiración fuerte de los dos entre los sonidos de sus bocas llenó la estancia, en la que seguían adentrándose dando círculos, moviéndose a penas sin saber a donde ir. Parecía que el ver como empezar a desnudar al otro, era lo suficientemente difícil para su concentración, como para saber hacia donde ir.

Diane tenía que admitirse que él sabía lo que hacía. Antes, con saber que se trataba de Samuel Winchester, no se había dado verdadera cuenta del atractivo que un hombre como él podía tener. Ahora, que se esmeraba para hacerle ver que no se arrepentiría de esa noche, tuvo conciencia de eso. Llegar a empezar a sentir deseo por él, sabiendo que era Samuel Winchester, sólo se lograba por conjunción de dos cosas: el cazador sabía lo que hacía y ella, después de varios años de celibato, empezaba en serio a necesitar sexo.

Lo que no necesitaba era ver a ese muchacho a unos metros de ellos, frente a la entrada del baño; con la mirada puesta en los dos, pero con una expresión que hacía parecer que ser testigo de una pareja en los preliminares de una noche de pasión, no fuera más interesante que una mosca en el aire.

Aún así, eso fue suficiente para que Diane se diera una enorme bofetada mental y moviera su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos posteriores. Cuando tuvo listo el pañuelo lleno del somnífero, se alejó de sus labios. Mientras él la miraba, en espera, los ojos totalmente puestos en su rostro; Diane le dio un izquierdazo en el diafragma y, cuando él se encorvó y abrió la boca para tomar aire, le estampó el pañuelo lleno de la droga en la boca y nariz para inmovilizarlo.

El hombre trató de apartarse, pero Diane lo tomó de la nuca con la otra mano e intensificó su agarre. Fue cuando el Winchester le dio tremendo puñetazo en la quijada que casi la dejó tirada en el suelo, si su propio agarre en la cabeza de él no se constituyera en un apoyo para no dejarse caer.

Cuando ella se devolvió para verlo al rostro, estuvo a punto de dejarle ver su enojo con algo más que la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que Jesse le imponía la mano al Winchester. Gachó los ojos:

—Gracias, pero déjalo. ¡Yo lo tengo bajo control!

El chico frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero bajó el brazo. El cuerpo de Samuel Winchester pareció encorvarse un poco. Aún así, hizo el amago de darle otro golpe, el cual ella pudo evitar, porque iba más lento que el anterior; simplemente al hacer la cabeza un poco para atrás. El siguiente amago, con el otro brazo, ni siquiera llegó a la altura de la cabeza de ella. Él ya estaba cayendo al suelo, los ojos cerrándose por momentos, aunque se veía que intentaba seguir luchando.

Al final, cayó con un golpe seco. Diane le soltó por fin la cabeza.

—¿Sí te puedo ayudar al transportarlo a la camioneta? —le preguntó Jesse, con un tono sincero en la voz.

Diane lo miró aún acuclillada y le asintió.

-o-

La carretera serpenteaba interminablemente frente a sus ojos. En medio de esa oscuridad de noche de luna nueva, los árboles, fieles compañeros de esa solitaria vía, parecían unas sombras más negras entre tanta oscuridad.

Las luces delanteras de la camioneta eran las únicas alrededor de ellos, a excepción de aquella luz parpadeante del juego electrónico portátil que Jesse no había soltado hacía más de dos horas. Las cancioncitas y sonidos mágicos y de peleas del aparato, junto a esa luz; empezaban a hacer que el dolor que Diane tenía, comenzara a aumentar por un incipiente malestar en la cabeza.

—Jesse, ¿podrías apagar esa cosa? Me está poniendo de los nervios…

Al instante, su mirada se distrajo por la mano rápidamente extendida del chico. Le quería dar algo, sin siquiera dejar de ver el juego. Diane miró qué era, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dos potentes pastillas de Ibuprofeno.

Aunque el dolor pulsante de la quijada le dijo que su cara debía estar muy inflada por el potente derechazo que había recibido hacía unas 7 horas, en ese momento estaba al volante. Tomó aire y se armó de paciencia:

—Estoy conduciendo y las pastillas para el dolor me duerme rápidamente. Además, no es tanto por el dolor, es que ya has jugado…

—Cuidado con… —le empezó a decir Jesse, con el mismo tono reposado que casi siempre tenía, viendo hacia afuera. Había sido demasiado tarde; no termunó de decirlo, cuando dieron un violento tumbo.

Por haber estado sermoneando al niño, Diane no se había dado cuenta del profundo hueco sobre el cual pasó la camioneta, haciéndolos brincar a todos ellos en correspondencia. Un bufido masculino junto a un golpe metálico, le hizo saber que su rehén se había despertado al golpearse la cabeza con el techo de la camioneta.

Mientras Diane volvía a tener bajo control el auto, Jesse (después de haber desaparecido el juego portátil y prender el bombillo interno del auto) se había vuelto un poco a la parte trasera y le presentaba las pastillas de Ibuprofeno al rehén, al que Diane oía debatirse contra las sogas.

—Lo siento Sam, pero no creo que puedas soltarte.

El hombre miró a quien le habló y, después de un instante, exclamó:

—¿¡Jesse! ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Qué haces… qué está sucediendo! —exclamó finalmente.

Al parecer, se dijo Diane, él tenía mucha tolerancia a los somníferos. Parecía estarse despertando muy rápido. Con la dosis que le dio, era para que durmiera por lo menos por un día…

—Lo siento Sam, pero, dadas las circunstancias… —Jesse no terminó su idea, y prefirió preguntarle—: ¿te duele mucho la cabeza?

—No, no mu… —empezó a responderle, pero pareció mandarse a no salirse del tema principal— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nos vamos a hacer cargo de tu pequeño y endemoniado problema. —casi escupió Diane, con verdadero mal talante.

La mujer lo miraba por el retrovisor. Y él hizo lo mismo al parecer, porque ahí sentado, junto al equipaje de ellos y las municiones bien posicionadas en cajones metálicos en las paredes de la camioneta; y a la tenue luz interna de la camioneta, los ojos marrones la miraban. Aún cuando le seguía dando la espalda, pareció que la reconoció.

—Tú, hija de… —miró a Jesse y cerró la boca por un instante, aunque seguía pareciendo rabioso—. ¿¡Qué pretendes decir con eso de mi endemoniado problema! —Diane lo oyó tomar aire, bajar la mirada y tranquilizarse un instante, antes de seguir—: Mira, creo que esto es un error. Por lo que he podido ver, debes ser una cazadora. Bien, yo también lo soy y creo que…

Diane dio un gran frenazo que lo hizo al Winchester chocar con el asiento de Jesse. Puso el freno de mano y miró hacia atrás, esperando poder verlo al rostro. A pesar de que le había amarrado con una soga las muñecas y los pies a su espalda, conectándolos con la misma para que le fuera difícil el movimiento; él se las había arreglado para poderse sentar algo erguido… Diane pensó en que debió acortar más el pedazo de soga que conectaba sus manos con sus pies…

—Dejemos algo en claro, Winchester —empezó ella, con una dureza en su voz, fríamente controlada—: dos personas que dejan que la puerta del infierno cerrada por Samuel Colt sea abierta de nuevo…

Él la miró con sorpresa y, luego, desagrado:

—Eso no es como…

Diane siguió hablando, acentuando el volumen de su voz y hasta su acento italiano, pidiéndole de esa manera silencio:

—… Sacando a una de las demonio más poderosas y despiadadas de nuevo a la tierra, no son cazadores. Pero bueno, las cosas pasan, y mientras muchos de nosotros eran asesinados, nos pusimos a tratar de impedir que se desataran 66 de 600 sellos en todo el mundo, y evitar el apocalipsis. ¡Pero no! Sucede que esas mismas personas, unos años después, pudiendo haber derrotado a Lilith, terminan sacrificándola para sacar al mismísimo Lucifer, trayendo con él el apocalipsis.

—¡No sabíamos que ella era la llave para traer el apocalipsis!

Diane lo miró de una manera que le decía que se "callara de una maldita vez", por lo que él lo hizo.

—Aún así, había una posibilidad entre tantas tinieblas: Miguel. Pero noooo… esas mismas dos personas, prefieren que Lucifer trajera todos esos desastres y hasta sus cuatro caballeros antes de, no sé, salvar muchas vidas sacrificando una de las suyas.

—No hables de cosas que no puedes entender porque no estabas ahí… —prácticamente la amenazó.

Pero ella no se sintió para nada atemorizada, más bien le habló con una extraña ligereza:

—¿Sabes, Sam Winchester? Creo que eso es lo más me repatea de pensar en ustedes dos: tienen la posibilidad de en verdad hacer algo, terminar con el gran problema que la mayoría de nosotros, sólo puede subsanar en pequeños casos. Ustedes son los elegidos por Dios para poder hacerlo, están bendecidos y, aún así, se equivocan como lo han hecho, llevándonos a todos a la mierda. —Diane sonrió, como para no gritar o llorar. Negó por lo bajo y siguió—: Uno de ustedes hace un trato con un demonio de encrucijada, se va al infierno y qué pasa: Un ángel lo rescata… Uno de ustedes hace lo correcto, y se sacrifica para encerrar de nuevo a Lucifer, eso te lo concedo y… ¿Qué pasa? Sale menos de un día después. Mientras que, para los otros cazadores, mueres y ya. No hay otra, no hay esperanzas. Y aún así, peleamos, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Eso es… —Diane sorbió saliva y pareció tratar de buscar la palabra correcta, sin poder hacerlo—. Que no sé qué sean ustedes, pero no son cazadores de verdad y no sé qué hicieron para merecerlo, o para que el cielo creyeran que tenían lo necesario, pero que ustedes sean los mesías de esta generación, es hasta un chiste malo según como yo lo veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Jesse siguió viendo al frente, como si nada estuviera pasando; y en que Diane y Sam se miraban con tal intensidad, como si ni siquiera darse de golpes entre ellos fuera suficiente para sacarse esas fuertes emociones del pecho. Finalmente, el Winchester preguntó:

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Diane Colt. Mucho gusto… ¡Jesse! ¡Duérmelo, por favor!

El Winchester parecía querer decir algo, pero cayó de repente al suelo de la camioneta… hasta empezó a roncar suavemente.

-o-

Poco después de que Diane iniciara de nuevo el camino, la voz algo vacilante de Jesse se oyó en la camioneta.

—Diane, ¿en verdad crees que es necesario que esté amarrado? Creo que si le decimos porqué nos lo llevamos… —empezó Jesse, volviéndola a ver con una mirada de chico cualquiera suplicando porque le cumpliera su deseo, que en verdad a Diane le costó afrontar. Más porque aún no podía volver a tranquilizarse, después de recordar un instante las cosas que su gente y ella pasaron y que, por la ayuda de un ángel disidente, pudo salir de eso con vida…

Se concentró en ver un instante a Jesse. Desde que lo conoció, hacía unos nueve meses en medio de una cacería en contra de un Poltergeist muy poderoso y violento; él, la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía un ser excesivamente pasivo e indiferente, con un aire de melancolía que lo asemejaba a un anciano que había vivido mucho y no se inmuta por cosas nuevas... en pocos momentos al día, como ese, se comportaba como un chico de verdad.

Pero, aún así, Diane no se dejó amilanar:

—Tú me dijiste que el alma de él resguardaba a Lucifer… ¿en verdad crees que no necesita amarras?

—Estoy yo aquí… Lo controlaré —le respondió.

El recordar que Jesse era un "Anticristo"; cosa que, por más que el chico apareciera y desapareciera cosas de la nada, a veces olvidaba; le ayudó a controlar la oleada de emociones que cada vez más le atacaba. Desde que supo que iría, gracias a una visión de Jesse, a por los Winchester… para poner su energía en lo que importaba.

—No, mejor no… —No le costó decidirse—. Puede que el tatuaje que te hice te ayude a esconderte de ellos, pero demonios poderosos podrían sentirte si haces mucho uso de tu… energía. No podemos correr ese riesgo antes de terminar con él.

-o-

Dean había llamado por lo menos quince veces al celular de Sam, y todas esas veces, una voz femenina decía que estaba fuera de cobertura… Luego de maldecir por lo bajo, en medio de su preocupación; se concentró en llamar a Bobby. Al tercer tono, él le contestó. Después de contarle qué había pasado, el veterano cazador dijo un "oh, vaya" y tomó un silencio que a Dean le apreció un preludio de una confesión de culpa. No se había equivocado:

—Hace un par de días, una cazadora que hace poco llegó al país, me llamó para preguntarme sobre varios casos, para saber si ya estaban tomados. Entre esos, le dije que ustedes iban a por el de los niños perdidos de Kansas… se dice que esa cazadora viaja con un niño que casi estoy seguro que es Jesse.

—¿Todo este tiempo sabías donde estaba Jesse? —se extrañó Dean— ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme?

—Te asombrarías de las habladurías descabelladas que llegan a mis oídos. La mitad de ellas, son totalmente cuestionables. Lo de un niño con poderes son de los más hablados y poco fiables que hay…

—¿Alguna idea de porqué querría venir esa cazadora a por nosotros…?

Otro silencio que lo puso en verdad nervioso. Dean se lo pudo imaginar, haciendo tiempo al levantarse un poco la gorra y rascarse la cabeza, antes de decidirse a hablar después del:

—¡Bobby! —que él le exclamara.

—Dicen que cuando salió Lilith del infierno, entre sus primeras disposiciones fue cazar, torturar y matar a los descendientes de Samuel Colt, por haber sido el que, en última instancia y con otros cazadores, la encerró hace casi 200 años. Otros demonios también se la tenían jurada a esa familia.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una familia de cazadores desde los tiempos de las cruzadas… —le explicó, con obviedad— ¿Por qué crees que Samuel Colt pudo hacer la pistola y cerrar la puerta del infierno? Su familia llevaba en el negocio mucho tiempo. Su crianza junto a Jonh no se compara con la de los Colt, Dean. Nacer en esa familia, era estar en entrenamiento desde niños para la cacería… eran cosa seria, muy preparados y despiadados.

—Asumo que me dices eso para llegar a un punto…

—Después de la salida de Lilith, en la guerra por preservar los 600 sellos y en las condiciones del Apocalipsis, siendo una familia tan conocida entre los "bajos mundos", murieron todos ellos… menos una, la cazadora que me llamó hace unos días, Diane Colt.

Dean tomó silencio. Ya entendía porqué Bobby había hablado con ese tono sombrío mientras le explicaba las cosas. Finalmente, dijo lo que se le había ocurrido:

—¿Piensas que ella nos cree culpables de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años?

—Si ustedes se creen culpables, ¿por qué no ella?

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Estás seguro de que Jesse está con esa mujer! ¿¡Alguna idea de donde pueda estar ahora mismo! —el veterano cazador le iba a responder, aunque Dean lo interrumpió porque necesitó quitarse esa idea de entre pecho y espalda—: Bobby, creo que me alejaron de su objeto… no me creen culpable a mí de lo que sucedió…

El espanto se apoderó de la mirada de Dean.

-o-

Diane miró hacia el cielo negro, muy estrellado y despejado. Después de haber hecho todos los preparativos, tuvo un instante de duda en que pensó que podría volver dentro de unos días, donde habría luna llena y la ceremonia sería más poderosa. Luego, la desechó. No quería tener que lidiar con Samuel Winchester por casi un mes. Eso tenía que terminar lo más pronto posible. Caminó por un trecho y hacía tanto frío, que el césped del lugar estaba quebradizo.

—Todo listo… —le dijo Jesse, de pie y mirando hacia el mausoleo, frente al cual estaba amarrado en una silla, Samuel Winchester, aún dormido.

Las antorchas que habían puesto alrededor del lugar (clavándolas al suelo), daban una luz precaria y amarillenta alrededor de ese mausoleo. Entre una y otra, pedazos de lo que parecía palos delgados de plata regados de sal, encerraban el lugar y se adentraban en diferentes distancias, hasta tocar el mausoleo, haciendo un dibujo de sello con ellos.

Diane le dio un abrigo, bufanda y gorro al chico, junto a un libro que se parecía en algo a una biblia, aunque no lo era.

—Póntelas, estaremos muchas horas aquí.

Jesse asintió, mientras ella se adentraba en el círculo con dos botellas de spray en las manos. Empezó a dibujar símbolos en la tierra con una de ellas, cerca de la circunferencia. No dudaba de lo que hacía, miraba concentrada mientras decía cosas incomprensibles en voz muy baja, como si necesitara decir cada palabra antes de escribirla... era tanta su concentración que ésta no flaqueó aunque varios minutos después, una sombra se acercó sigilosamente y entró por medio de las sombras dejadas por la insuficiente luz de las antorchas. Iba, por la parte de atrás, hacia la persona en el centro del círculo, que seguía durmiendo.

Ella se dio cuenta por la vista lateral, que el hombre le estaba cortando las amarras a Samuel Winchester, pero no hizo nada hasta terminar de escribir el último símbolo después de lo cual, se levantó, fue hacia él con ligereza, entre las sombras. Sin que él se lo viera venir hasta el último minuto, le dio tremenda bofetada, susurrándole furiosamente:

—¡Si quieres ver con vida a tu hermano, más te vale no desatarlo Dean Winchester!

Dean la miró al rostro y, tal vez por la sorpresa de ver que alguien con una belleza tan suave, fuera la cazadora de la que le hablara Bobby, o porque veía la sinceridad y seguridad en su expresión, él se quedó quieto. Ella pareció tranquilizarse y, sin quitar la vista de él, gritó.

—¡Jesse! ¡Ocúpate de que Samuel no se mueva! Tú, sal conmigo del círculo, y ni se te ocurra pisar algo por fuera de lo que yo piso…

Dean, no la siguió. Se quedó ahí, diciendo con los brazos cruzados:

—¿Qué pretendes hacer en esta puerta del infierno, exactamente?

—No es una puerta del infierno, es una cárcel de demonios cuando no las abren… y es el punto más sagrado en Estados Unidos por el gran círculo de kilómetros alrededor de él, idiota… ¿Qué más voy a hacer? ¡Un exorcismo de alto nivel! ¿¡No es obvio! A todas estas… ¡Tú que haces aquí! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Dean frunció el ceño y luego abrió mucho los ojos. Miró alrededor y luego, a ella de nuevo, que lo veía, esperando una respuesta:

—Bobby y sus contactos, tomando trenes… —le respondió, casi como si no hubiera estado consciente de hacerlo. Luego, habló más fuertemente—. Si crees poder exorcizar a lo que sea que esté dentro de mi hermano, pudiste habernos dicho en vez de aparecerte así, enviarme a Alabama y secuestrar a mi hermano.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Dean Winchester, —ella empezó a salir del círculo— pero no confío en las decisiones que tú y tu hermano toman. No en lo que a lo supernatural se refiere, por lo menos… ¡Sal del círculo!

—No, no te conozco y…

De alguna forma, Dean se vio fuera del círculo, mirando a su hermano a metros de él.

—Lo siento, Dean —le decía Jesse… y empezó a decir algo en ¡enoquiano!, leyendo del libro que Diane le había dado antes.

Las llamas de las antorchas se alzaron en medio de un rugido colectivo, mientras, de la nada, aparecían unas "letras" en ese idioma, de color sobrenaturalmente azul, alrededor de la circunferencia. Las mismas que Diane había "escrito" con agua bendita en la tierra.

Dean se quedó paralizado en donde Jesse lo había transportado… el aura de poder era tangible de alguna forma, escalofriante…

—No fui a hablar con ustedes —empezó a decirle ella, acercándose a su lado—: Porque, además de que no tienen porqué confiar en mí, no creo que tomaran esta decisión. Samuel tiene muy altas probabilidades de morir en el proceso… —le terminó de decir, como si intentara ser leal, de alguna forma, a un código no escrito de los cazadores.

Dean, si más; intentó adentrarse al círculo, pero un algo muy poderoso, lo expulsó a unos metros, golpeó con una lápida y quedó inconsciente. Jesse seguía leyendo ajeno a cualquier cosa, mientras la cabeza de Samuel Winchester se erguía poco a poco…

—Además, si accedías, no creí que soportarías ver el cuerpo de tu hermano pasar por un exorcismo de tantas horas y de este nivel…

El grito de Samuel desgarró el silencio nocturno, pero Jessie siguió leyendo…

-o-

Jesse jugaba al tenis con el wii conectado a la televisión de la habitación doble del motel de turno. Al menos, lo tenía con el volumen muy bajo… la radio no dejaba de hablar de la tremenda tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado de la nada en la noche de hacía dos días (Posiblemente, a causa del exorcismo), y Dean se encontraba sentado en una de las camas, mirando a Sam, que aún no despertaba…

—¡Café, jugo de naranja y donas! —entró Diane, de cierto buen humor. Puso las dos bolsas que llevaba en la mano en una cómoda cerca de la puerta, y le despeinó el cabello a Jesse mientras se dirigía hacia las camas.

—¿Nada?

Dean la miró con un desagrado muy patente. De acusaciones que de seguro ya había hecho, y que no servía para algo volver a decirlas.

—Pronto despertará, estoy segura —le dijo ella, con un esfuerzo por no alterarlo y sinceridad.

Cuando se sentó junto a él, Dean pareció aún más molesto, pero logró simplemente preguntar:

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar así? —le habló él, duro.

—Ya te dije que no más de tres días…

—Osea, que si no despierta mañana, lo dejarás en un hospital psiquiátrico porque Sam habría muerto, aunque su…

—Dean… —la voz de Sam les hizo volver a verlo… hasta a Jessie, que caminó enseguida a la otra cabecera.

—¿Sam? ¿Sammy?

Diane no miraba al menor de los Winchester, sino a Jesse. Éste le respondió:

—Sí, es él —y sonrió. Diane dio un resoplido de alivio.

Luego, se puso rápidamente en pie y fue hacia la salida, cogió una de las bolsitas con el desayuno y dijo:

—Vámonos Jessie, creo que un Hada madrina está atacando en Wisconsin…

—Nos estamos viendo. —le dijo Jesse a los hermanos Winchester, y salió detrás de la pelirroja.

Sam se quedó viéndolos, sin entender:

—¿Qué pasó…?

Afuera, mientras Jesse y Diane se subían a la camioneta para irse, el chico le dijo:

—¿Ves? Te dije que no son tan malos.

—Con las responsabilidades que tienen, deberían ser mejores que eso…

—Los podrías ayudar con todo lo que sabes.

—Ya lo hice… —pero, mientras los dos se ponían el cinturón de seguridad, dijo más débil, hasta indecisa— Anna, antes de desaparecer, me dijo lo mismo… espero en verdad poder hacerlo un día, cuando al verlos no me dé ganas de golpearles...

Y arrancó la camioneta.

**OoOoO**

Decir que esta OC es muy querida por mi, por lo que infinitas gracias por leer y ¿Comentarios?

10


End file.
